The scars
by Midesko
Summary: The bruises faded and the bones healed, but the scars didn't. A single glance at any given mark on his pale skin and he was instantly reminded of what happened to him. But Kenny would just smile and make him focus on something else. KeVlin fluff oneshot


Sitting upon one of the highest points of the city, the eleven year old boy peered down at the glimmering lights of the ever alive buildings. Each cluttered with people who were finishing up work for the day to head on home to their families. Devlin had once been so jealous of them. His mother had long since left him and his father was never around, and when he was he'd take out his anger and frustration on the boy. But now, things were different. The young boy had so much taken from his life, but he'd gained so much more. No longer did he feel spite for families. He'd gained a new one; a new kinder father, a little sister, and his best friend and brother.

It was all thanks to his best friend and adoptive brother, Kenny. He'd been the one to help him, to get him away from his father and welcome him into his home. After that, things only seemed to get better for him. The bruises faded and the bones healed, but the scars didn't. A single glance at any given mark on his pale skin and he was instantly reminded of what happened to him. But Kenny would just smile and make him focus on something else, though he was also bothered by the scars and marks on his brother.

"No matter how long I wait, the scars wont just fade Ken." Devlin sighed, examining a thick mark on his forearm. Kenny just pushed the other boy's arm down and handed him a game remote.

"True, but those scars also show what you went through to get here." The other boy returned the smile that Ken wore on his face and picked up the remote.

"I'd still rather forget what happened then."

"Hey, if none of that happened then we might not even be sitting here in our room playing games. Though dad might get mad that we're not finishing our homework." Kenny mused, starting the two-player game. Devlin rolled the thought around in his mind. If he had a functional family he might not have ever met Ken. He owed Kenny so much for all he'd done, and though he still didn't have a mom he was happy. Kenny seemed to know every way to make him happy, to just lift the worry from his shoulders. If he had to go through that again just so he could be apart of this family instead of his old broken one, then he would.

"Thanks Ken." He smiled at him and paused the game to give his brother a loving embrace.

When the door opened suddenly, both pulled away to stare down at the small girl. Their younger sister. "Daddy told me to tell you guys to do your homework." She smirked as smugly as an eight year old could.

"We'll do it! Get out of our room!" Kenny yelled at the girl, throwing a pillow at her which she easily dodged and threw right back at him.

"Stop making kissy face at each other and do it or I'm telling!" She threatened them before running out of the room, shutting the door to protect herself from the returning pillow being tossed at her again.

"Kissy face?" Devlin questioned, looking back over at the still miffed boy.

"She thinks you and I are married. Probably 'cause we live in the same room." The other answered, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Oh, and you're the wife."

"What?! No way! You be the girl!" Devlin shot back, smirking and swiping the remote from his 'wife.'

"Dad! Dev and Ken are playin' games and not doing homework!" The little sister tattled to their father from the outside of the room, still behind the door.

"She's lying dad! Me and Dev are doing it right now!" He lied, shutting off the television and rushing to get his work out. "Devlin! Come on! Get to it!" Ken hissed, sitting cross legged to place the open book on his lap. Devlin just smirked and did as he was told.

Not a minute later the door was reopened with their dad and little sister behind it.

"You really shouldn't lie about your brothers." Their father said while lightly pushing her away from the door. "Just make sure you're both done before dinner. That means you too Ken, I don't want to see Devlin doing your work for you again."

Kenny pouted and stared down at the papers on his lap, cheeks burning again. Devlin just smiled and nodded to his adoptive father. "Alright dad."

With that, both intruders left, leaving both boys alone in the room.

"Suck up." Kenny joked.

"Hey, at least I'm not the wife." Devlin shot back, smirking at him before shielding himself with his text book as a pencil was flung at him. Things were much better here. Though he didn't understand his little sister's fascination with the idea of him marrying Kenny. As long as he didn't have to be the wife then she could go on thinking that for awhile.

"Hey Devlin?"

"Hmm?"

"You're the wife."

"So not." Devlin smiled. Yep, things were much better in his life now. The scars would always be there, but so would his family, especially Kenny. He had that at least.

"Hey Dev," Kenny pushed the book away from Devlin's face and leaned in closer.

"W-what?" The other boy just smiled and tugged on Devlin's shirt, pulling him into a soft kiss. When he pulled away it left Devlin flustered and wide eyed, a clearly visible blush spreading over his face.

"Yep, you're the girl."

"A-am not!"

-

Just a little KeVlin fluff.

Midesko


End file.
